Cobalt Bee
Cobalt Bee is a Blue Event bee. Cobalt Bee can only be obtained by purchasing a Cobalt Bee Egg in the Ticket Tent for 250 tickets. The bee is said to be permanent and it is not going be removed until further notice. This is like the Crimson Bee and the Photon Bee. Like other event bees, Cobalt Bee does not have a favorite treat. And the only way to make it gifted is by a Star Treat. Cobalt Bee is known to like Clover Field, Pine Tree Forest and Mountain Top Field. Cobalt Bee is also known to dislike Pineapple Patch. Stats * Collects 10 Pollen in 4 seconds * Makes 120 Honey in 4 seconds * +75% Energy, +30% Movespeed, +40 Production Amount, +3 Attack * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: +15% Blue Pollen Abilities * [Blue Pulse] Fires a pulse that hops between your Blue Bees, collecting pollen around them. Power increases with each hop. If you own a Crimson Bee, fires a Red Pulse as well. * [Blue Bomb Sync] Allows Blue Bombs to collect from White Flowers for 20 sec. If Red Bomb Sync is active, this applies to Red Flowers as well. Gallery CobaltBee Gifted.png|Gifted Cobalt Bee Screen Shot 2018-07-24 at 09.21.11.png|Cobalt Bee hive|link=https://bee-swarm-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Cobalt_Bee Bss_newthumb.jpg|Cobalt and Crimson Bee at the thumbnail RobloxScreenShot20180808 181634504.png|Blue Pulse RobloxScreenShot20180808 181711812.png|Blue Bomb Sync RobloxScreenShot20180808 181413009.png RobloxScreenShot20180611 110154938.png|A player hatched a Cobalt bee 6B7490AB-ED9C-4685-A9CF-90DDB8FFA46A.jpeg|An activated Blue and Red Pulse 7DDB7084-4C54-45D1-88A3-2728E1FC0E58.jpeg|A Cobalt jelly RobloxScreenShot20181224 210334514 (3).png|Gifted Cobalt Bee hive Trivia * Cobalt Bee and Crimson Bee have the same stats. * Cobalt Bee and Crimson Bee are the first colored event bees. * Cobalt Bee and Crimson Bee are the only bees that can activate another ability apart from their own. * This is one of the Event Bees who have different color faces on the hive rather than the bee itself, the other being Crimson Bee, Festive Bee, and Vicious Bee. ** This is the first bee that is both a blue bee and an event bee. With Vicious Bee being the second. * When Cobalt and Crimson bee are both in the same hive, you get the following bonuses from these ability tokens: red pulse fires a red beam to collect pollen from all your red bees. If Cobalt is owned, it also fires a blue pulse to collect from blue Bees as well, then there is the red and blue bomb sync. When red bomb sync is activated, it allows red bombs to collect from white flowers. If you own Cobalt bee and both red bomb sync and blue bomb sync is activated, red bombs can collect from blue and white flowers and blue bombs can collect from red and white flowers. * Cobalt Bee, along with Crimson Bee are currently the only event bees to cost 250 Tickets. ** The first edition Tabby Bee and Puppy Bee could once be purchased with 250 tickets as well. *This bee, Crimson Bee, Photon Bee, and Ninja Bee are the only bees that creates a trace. * This bee has its dedicated items which can be bought in the Badge Bearer's Guild. It is called Cobalt Guard. Category:Bees Category:Event Category:Blue